Reactions
by Aricia1
Summary: Tonks has just found out she's pregnant, but how will Lupin react? Oneshot. TL


**Reactions**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

AN: I just kind of came up with this idea and wrote it down. The main reason I did it was so that I can (hopefully) get some reviews and that will put me in the mood to write more on my other stories. Basically, if you're reading my other stories, and want me to write more, review this because reviews will put me in the mood to write more. Of course, just because you're not reading my other stories does not mean that I don't want a review. So, overall, I'm saying please review.

--------------------------------------------

She didn't know how he might react. How could she? Half the time he was so happy, the other half he seemed so depressed, annoyed that he'd given into love, whatever happiness came from it. Yet she was still happier than before. Happier than ever, in fact. He had given her that, and he knew it, but he still seemed to think it was wrong that they had fallen in love, that they had got married. Before Dumbledore's funeral, he had always said he was too poor, too old, too dangerous. After the funeral, he had often said it. After the wedding, he had regularly said it. After this? He would go back to always saying it. She knew that however happy he was, he would not be able to show it fully. He would always have doubts, and the problem was that even if he did have doubts, they could not slow it down until he was ready, unlike the wedding. It would happen at the same time however he felt. Hopefully, though, nine months would be long enough for him to get ready.

She could tell he'd walked into the room immediately, but she didn't turn around. She knew she needed more time to prepare for whatever his reaction would be, but she didn't have any more time.

"Hey."

She had to turn now. He knew that she knew he was there, and that forced her to turn. She couldn't look like she didn't want to talk to him, or look at him. It would just make it more likely that he would take the news as bad, and she wanted to have the best chance with his reaction as possible. She turned, smiling.

"Hey to you."

She took in his appearance. He didn't seem to have had the best day – then again, how could he have? Yesterday the ministry had been taken over by Voldemort. He was even more of an outcast in their society now than he had been before – and he hadn't thought he was good enough for her a few days ago. Was it possible that he might think himself good enough for them in these new circumstances? She blinked hard to try and stop the negativity. She had to be positive – tell him how wonderful he would be – but he would see straight through her – he always could. He would know that she just wanted to put him in a good mood, and that would probably put him in a worse one.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She eyed him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She cursed herself – that was the perfect time to tell him. She should have taken the chance and got it over with. Would she ever do it now? She had to. She had to be brave.

"I guess you could. We know where Harry is, but everyone's being trailed. I've been trying to shake him off all day – they trailed any Order member leaving the Burrow yesterday. Someone's probably tracking you, but-"

"I'm not staying inside doing nothing any more than you are, and you know I'm not going to." Now she had started bickering. He could read her like a book. He must know that something was up. Sure enough, he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

This was her chance. She should just pluck up the courage and tell him exactly how she felt – ecstatic. But she couldn't use that word. She used it too often when she was exaggerating. He was looking even more concerned now. She should just say it.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine, actually. I'm ecstatic." Why did she use that word? He wouldn't take her seriously now.

"Is there a reason? Or are you just happy that the Ministry's being run by our enemies?"

"No, nothing like that." She forced herself to laugh. Why was she taking so long about saying it? "I – I have to tell you something."

"Wha-"

"No. Don't interrupt. I – I have to say this, but I – I don't know how. Okay." She took a deep breath and took his hand in hers. She felt stronger now she was holding his hand. It was easier, even though the uncertainty was because of him. She breathed again. "Okay." She paused and looked at him. He eyes showed his heightened concern. "I'm pregnant."

She had kept her eyes on him, and she had seen a look of horror – of repulsion – cross his face. It was all she could do not to collapse into tears. He quickly put an emotionless smile onto his face which she knew meant nothing at all.

"Wow." It was almost sarcastic. Was that all he could say? They were about to have a child together – they would be parents together – and all he could do was look impassive, and say an expressionless 'wow'.

She closed her eyes to try and keep the tears from spilling out. He moved away from her, and she had to open her eyes.

"Don't – don't go. Please. It's our child. Your child. We're going to have a baby. I need you." She whimpered as he pulled further away.

"I've got to go. I need to – to get rid of the person trailing me. You should go to your parents. You'll be safer there, even if someone does follow you. You'll have your parents. I'll see you there when I can." He suddenly seemed rushed. She couldn't believe it. He hadn't said anything real about the news – just created an excuse to get away.

"Bye then." She said miserably. He didn't seem to notice, nor did he give her the customary kiss before he went back out the way he had come in not five minutes ago.

She slid down on to the floor and let her tears run, crying out randomly about how it was unfair, how he would be a brilliant father, how she couldn't do it alone, how he was meant to be a Gryffindor, how it had sounded like he might not come back. She curled up and wept before seeming to suddenly realise that weeping couldn't help, and she should do something. At the very least, something would be better than nothing.

He'd see her there when he could… she should go to her parents. She would go to her parents. She would just have to wait there for his second reaction. Maybe the next time would be better. Who could know, with Remus Lupin?


End file.
